bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel Born with possibly the worst luck imaginable, Billy Batson was an orphan boy living on the streets of River City. His life made a miraculous turned when he was Chosen by the Wizard Shazam to become the new champion of Magic. Upon saying the word of power Billy is transformed into Earths Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel. Skills and abilities Upon transformation Billy is able to perform deeds beyond those of normal mortals. The most obvious is his rapid ageing to that of an adult. The word grants him the Wisdom of Solomon, The Strength of Hurcules, The Stamina of Atlas, The Power of Zeus, The Courage of Achililes, and The Speed of Mercury. These powers grant him the ability to perform feets just under kryptonian level. The main exception however is that Billy's powers derive from magic, a crippleing weakness among the likes of Superman. This allows him to handle threats that Superman cannot. His main attirbute is the ability to control concentrated bursts of lightning granted by the Power of Zeus. While also forming long range attacks he is also able to power himself up granting stat boosts to his attacks. Personality Billy Batson was choosen by the wizard due to his pure heart. Despite all the short comings that befell him at such an early age he managed to stay on the straight and narrow and keep a positive outlook on life. As such Billy is hesitant to do anything he would find immoral. He also chooses to incapacitate his opponents rather then kill them. If at all possible he would choose the non violent route if the option were available. However the trials of having to lead the lives of both a grade school student and an adult have at times taken its toll on Billy. Many times he has considered leaving his normal life behind in exchance for being a full time superhero. Each time the comfort of his friends and the fact that he would be missing out on what childhood he had left caused him to veto this choice. History The first recorded act of Captain Marvel in the BLN universe was Crona's second Dragonball Quest. Attending the museums policy of allowing children free admitence, Billy was to attend the museums unveiling of it's latest exhibit of the four star dragonball. This unveiling was shortlived as the villain Bullseye came to liberate the museum from the ball for reasons yet unknown. After transforming into Captain Marvel he and Crona made short work of the villain. After the battle was won Marvel gave the ball to Crona for reasons he has yet to explain. Shortly afterwards Billy came across fellow superhero Raven. Having being overjoyed of meeting a fellow hero from his homeworld, Billy revealed to Raven his secret life as a super hero. Afterwhich Raven invited Billy to stay at Wayne Manor. Since then he has helped the manor numerous times. The most noteable being the removal of several bombs placed by the Brimestone Knights. Captain Marvel would be called upon once again as the villain Gentleman Ghost would rise up in an attempt to gain immortality. As the others fought the rest of Craddocks cohorts, Captain Marvel found himself toe to toe with Solomon Grundy. Eventually the rest of the villains were forced to flee after Marvel subdued Grundy who was then taken to jail. This would not be the last of Craddock's schemes however as it was revealed he had conspired with Braniac to take over the world. It was there that Craddock revealed he had come to aquire the world destroyer Doomsday. While the Titans dealt with Braniac, Marvel teamed up with fellow Justice League members as well as the unexpected help of Captain America to subdue the beast. Since then Marvel has been working double time with the newly formed Justice Avengers, as well as helpping to fight crime in The Town. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Universe